


100+ Ways It Was You And Me

by Dewsparkle



Series: Little Stories of the Avenging Kind [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: A series of unconnected FrostIron one-shot ficlets from various prompts.The aim is to eventually reach 100 little one-shots, but we all know how likely that is haha. But! I'm gonna have a go anyway! No matter how long it takes!Prompts are accepted and encouraged :)





	100+ Ways It Was You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will take prompts, and will do my best with them, but if I receive no prompts I will make my way through my list which contains about 186 of them that I got from rfaimagining's post on Tumblr. I seriously doubt I'll be able to do even half of them, but I'll try my best haha. 
> 
> I'll put the list in the end notes, so if you wish, you can tell me the prompt number/s and a scenario as well if you want, or you can just request something not on the list. I'll do my best to fill them, but if I can't do that prompt I will let you know why. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)
> 
> (PS, first 45 here because there's a character limit in the notes :P )  
> 1\. Give me a chance  
> 2\. Not you again  
> 3\. Leave me alone  
> 4\. I don’t love you anymore  
> 5\. Why do you hate me?  
> 6\. I lost the baby  
> 7\. I thought you loved me  
> 8\. I don’t need you anymore  
> 9\. I cant believe you!  
> 10\. We can’t keep this up forever  
> 11\. You’re a monster  
> 12\. I hate you  
> 13\. Don’t leave me  
> 14\. You’re a disappointment  
> 15\. Don’t die on me- please  
> 16\. I never meant to hurt you  
> 17\. Are you upset with me?  
> 18\. I wish I’d never met you  
> 19\. I’m going to kill you!  
> 20\. Please don’t hurt me like this  
> 21\. Thanks for nothing  
> 22\. Don’t call this number again  
> 23\. Why did you spare me?  
> 24\. You need to leave  
> 25\. I’m sick  
> 26\. I’m dying  
> 27\. I wish I’d never met you  
> 28\. I thought we were family!  
> 29\. There was never an us  
> 30\. So that’s it? It’s over?  
> 31\. I fucked up  
> 32\. I came to say goodbye  
> 33\. He’s dead because of you  
> 34\. I don’t deserve to be loved  
> 35\. About the baby… it’s yours  
> 36\. I’m so in love with you  
> 37\. Dance with me!  
> 38\. Isn’t this amazing?  
> 39\. I wish we could stay like this forever  
> 40\. Will you marry me?  
> 41\. I’m pregnant  
> 42\. I need a hug  
> 43\. You’re special to me  
> 44\. I’m going to keep you safe  
> 45\. Do you trust me?  
> 

Loki watched his beloved with fond amusement as Tony stared up at him dopily, cheeks flushed, and eyes dilated. He’d just gotten back from having a few drinks with his friends at some bar, but it seems that he’d had more than he planned to. It was obvious in the way he could barely walk on his own and had taken to purposely falling into Loki, a slurred ‘oops’ leaving his lips almost every time, before dissolving into snickers, as Loki tried to assist him back up to their shared bed.

Even for a god, it was incredibly difficult to maneuver someone who’s body was heavy and limp, but still attempting to move on its own without any sort of co-ordination to assist them in making the effort in any way helpful. Of course, Loki could just carry his Anthony, but he’d tried that already and Anthony had panicked, nearly falling out of Loki’s arms and braining himself against a table. Teleporting also wasn’t the best idea for someone so intoxicated.

Tony giggled randomly and nuzzled into the crook of Loki’s neck, giving the mage a whiff of his breath, which reeked of alcohol and a hint of something a little more sinister that gave Loki pause as they finally reached the top of the stairs. He stopped them and turned Tony towards him, holding his upper arms in a firm grip to keep him steady as he leant in close to his face.

Tony jerked back, a frown of confusion marring his brow as he gazed unsteadily back at Loki, no longer smiling. Now that he was looking closer, Loki could see the different sizes of his lovers’ pupils and smell whatever drug he’d been given more clearly on his breath.

Thankfully it seemed that the dose Tony had been given was miniscule and not very strong, indicating perhaps the man had never had more than a mouthful of the drink it was in, and it would not cause concern to his long term health, which was a small mercy, but all the same, it explained why ‘a few drinks’ turned into ‘fucking wasted’, as his Anthony would no doubt say.

Loki did his best to give Tony his most reassuring smile and gently squeezed his arm before continuing to lead him to the bedroom. It was slightly concerning that Tony was no longer acting… happy? Playful? Loki wasn’t sure how to describe his earlier behavior exactly, but it had suddenly changed to the complete opposite.

Tony wasn’t purposely falling into him anymore, wasn’t giggling or trying to ‘help’ Loki as they walked. He was leaning slightly away from Loki’s grip, only noticeable because Loki knew him so well, and he was looking around the area with a concerning lack of recognition.

Sitting him down on the bed, waiting a moment before crouching down when Tony looked to be able to hold himself upright. Carefully, Loki removed his shoes and socks, sliding them off his feet and lightly tossing them behind him and out of the way.

Kneeling now, he moved to start unbuttoning the brunets tasteful red dress shirt. Tony was frowning at him, clumsily trying to bat Loki’s hands away, but in a way that suggested to Loki he wasn’t entirely committed to the action.

Huffing, Loki quirked a small smile and left the buttons alone for a moment. He stood and moved to a random pile of clothes on the floor of Tony’s side of the bed, digging out his sleep pants and battle worn MIT t-shirt that Loki knew, from the size alone, the genius had swiped from Rhodey and claimed as his own.

He set the clothes beside him as he turned back to Tony and went back for the buttons. This time, Tony kind of just flailed his hands like he didn’t really know what to do with them, but didn’t try to stop Loki this time.

He slid the shirt from Anthony’s shoulders and helped him remove his arms from the sleeves, leaving him with only his tank top covering his torso. Loki could feel Tony staring, but decided to focus on getting him into some clothes that didn’t hold the stench of alcohol.

His fingers nimbly undid the short mans belt and slid it free with a quick pull, but Loki wasn’t expecting to suddenly have a leg shoot out and kick him in the chest.

Tony sprung back with a slurred “No!” and backed against the headboard. “No, I- I’m not.” He stuttered, raising his hands and warding Loki away when he stood and took a step towards the bed.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, lifting his hands placatingly.

He shook his head furiously, trying to lean further away. “Married.” He finally slurred out, trying to sound firmer. “I don’t- I won’t- never want to-.” He struggled for a moment, before settling a not at all intimidating glare in Loki’s general direction. “No.”

Loki took a second to realise what was happening and couldn’t stop the chuckle that slipped past his lips. “Anthony…” He said softly, smiling and sitting himself on the bed. “I know you’re married.”

Tony frowned. “Then you know why I don’t want to…” He gestured vaguely, still slurring his words but apparently a little more confident as the stuttering did not return.

Loki grinned, moving closer. “Yes, and I am very pleased with you right now, my sweet, for you see, I am also married.” He lifted his left hands and waggled his fingers, showing off the gold ring that adorned it.

Tony tilted his head forward and squinted at Loki’s hand before hesitantly nodding, body relaxing a little now he wasn’t paying as much attention to it.

Loki’s grin widened as he telegraphed his movement and gently lifted Tony’s own left hand with his own and intertwined their fingers. “Do you notice something, my Anthony?” When Tony only continued to stare at their hands in wonderment and confusion, Loki answered for him. “They match.”

Tony lifted his eyes to Loki and frowned, blinking to try and clear his vision most likely. Directly in front of his love now, Loki gently kissed the others knuckles. “My Anthony, my _husband_ , I did not think I could fall in love with you any further, but you continue to prove me false.”

Tony stared for a long moment, before he let out a quiet “Oh” and slumping back down.

After that, he let Loki finish remove his remaining clothing and dress him in the MIT t-shirt, but childishly refusing the long sleeping pants, having slipped back into a happier mood.

Changing into his own sleeping clothes, comprised of a green tunic and black boxers, he slid under the covers and pulled his husband close to him, nuzzling his face into the soft brown hair atop his head, smiling when his Anthony pressed his face into Loki’s chest, fingers gripping the front of his tunic and tangling their legs together.

Loki smiled and closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to the crown of the other man’s head.

The next morning, when Loki told him what had happened, Tony’s only response was to stare at him with wide eyes, slightly glazed from his hangover and then blurt out “Was I really that drunk?”

Loki just laughed and pulled Tony close, so he could press a long, closed mouthed kiss to his lips, cupping his face as he did so. “Yes, my love, you really were.”

**Author's Note:**

> 46\. Can I kiss you right now?  
> 47\. You’re cute when you’re angry  
> 48\. I’ve liked you for a while now  
> 49\. Lets have a baby  
> 50\. We’d make such a cute couple  
> 51\. I want to take care of you  
> 52\. Can we cuddle?  
> 53\. It’s lonely here without you  
> 54\. I can’t stand the thought of losing you  
> 55\. Shut up and kiss me already  
> 56\. Are you flirting with me?  
> 57\. Is that my shirt?  
> 58\. How did we get here?  
> 59\. You own my heart  
> 60\. You’d be a great dad  
> 61\. You’d be a great mum  
> 62\. I want to protect you  
> 63\. What’s the matter?  
> 64\. You’re so beautiful  
> 65\. Did you do something different with your hair?  
> 66\. Is that a new perfume?  
> 67\. Stop being so cute  
> 68\. You’re making me blush!  
> 69\. You’re teasing me again…  
> 70\. This is why I fell in love with you  
> 71\. You’re the best!  
> 72\. They’re going to love you, don’t worry!  
> 73\. Oh, are you ticklish?  
> 74\. Of course I remembered!  
> 75\. You’re one hell of a girl  
> 76\. You’re one hell of a guy  
> 77\. Are you jealous?  
> 78\. Hold me and never let me go  
> 79\. Stop hogging all the blankets!  
> 80\. Lets run away together  
> 81\. Catch me if you can!  
> 82\. I’m fine  
> 83\. Are you drunk?  
> 84\. Are you high?  
> 85\. We can’t go in there…  
> 86\. Give it back!  
> 87\. Well this is just great  
> 88\. Don’t touch me  
> 89\. Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person  
> 90\. This was fun- lets do it again sometime!  
> 91\. I didn’t do it!  
> 92\. I did it…  
> 93\. I don’t remember that!  
> 94\. Well that’s pretty rude of you to say  
> 95\. Get hat thing away from me!  
> 96\. You owe me  
> 97\. Do you believe in aliens?  
> 98\. Do you believe in ghosts?  
> 99\. Are you hitting on me?  
> 100\. Why are you naked?  
> 101\. You did what?!  
> 102\. You have… superpowers?  
> 103\. Why are you bleeding?  
> 104\. Where did all these puppies come from?  
> 105\. Don’t make me come over there myself!  
> 106\. That wasn’t funny  
> 107\. That tastes horrible  
> 108\. This is delicious!  
> 109\. Are you mad at me?  
> 110\. Stop ignoring me…  
> 111\. I love that show too!  
> 112\. Can I borrow that book of yours?  
> 113\. Lets blow this joint  
> 114\. Let me help you with that  
> 115\. Take that back!  
> 116\. Wanna go see a movie with me?  
> 117\. No way, that’s so lame  
> 118\. What are you listening to?  
> 119\. I brought you your coffee  
> 120\. Don’t fuck this up  
> 121\. Run!  
> 122\. Let’s run away together  
> 123\. I haven’t slept in four days…  
> 124\. Your turn to do the dishes  
> 125\. Give me back my phone!  
> 126\. You’re an asshole  
> 127\. Are you cold?  
> 128\. This place gives me the creeps  
> 129\. I swear my house is haunted  
> 130\. Did you hear that?  
> 131\. It’s just your imagination  
> 132\. Just how stupid do you think I am?  
> 133\. Stop being such a baby  
> 134\. Go back to bed  
> 135\. Are you okay?  
> 136\. I can take care of myself just fine  
> 137\. Thanks for helping me back there  
> 138\. Since when have we ever been friends?  
> 139\. What on earth are you wearing?  
> 140\. I can’t feel my legs!  
> 141\. Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night  
> 142\. Put me down!  
> 143\. There’s only one bed…  
> 144\. It isn’t what it looks like! Okay… maybe it is…  
> 145\. How did I lose it?  
> 146\. I read your diary  
> 147\. This is awkward  
> 148\. Didn’t you read the sign?  
> 149\. Do you think you can teach me that?  
> 150\. Bite me  
> 151\. Make me  
> 152\. Fuck me  
> 153\. Stop teasing me so much…  
> 154\. Do you like it when I touch you like that?  
> 155\. Okay… this is new  
> 156\. Want to head back to my place and have a little fun?  
> 157\. You’re in trouble now  
> 158\. What a pretty sight  
> 159\. Bend over  
> 160\. On your knees  
> 161\. The food looks great but… there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now  
> 162\. Lay back  
> 163\. Take off your clothes  
> 164\. Well, fine; just this once  
> 165\. I’m waiting  
> 166\. You’re so beautiful  
> 167\. As you wish  
> 168\. First one to make a noise loses  
> 169\. You have no idea what you do to me  
> 170\. If you’re bored; wanna have sex?  
> 171\. I’ve wanted this for so long  
> 172\. Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies  
> 173\. Can I touch you?  
> 174\. Open up  
> 175\. No strings attached  
> 176\. Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?  
> 177\. Mine  
> 178\. The nights still young  
> 179\. We can’t do that here!  
> 180\. Behave  
> 181\. What did you say?  
> 182\. Good girl  
> 183\. Good boy  
> 184\. Come here


End file.
